Kyohei
Kyohei is a chunin level ninja and member of the Kesshi Clan of Sunagakure. 'Events' 'Pre-Chunin Exams' Before the Chunin Exams began and while they were still at Sunagakure, Kyohei and his team were gathered at the gate when his cousin, Akio, began to cause a scene. Kyohei completely ignored the family member of his as his younger cousin shouted to the rest of the groups how he was going to defeat them all in the exams. Even when his teammates began to shout back at Akio and egg Kyohei on to control his cousin, Kyohei kept his composure and ignored the entire situation, being accustomed to his cousin's unruly behavior. 'Chunin Exams: Written Section' More of the intellect of the group, Kyohei did not require any means of cheating, but was thankful towards Chika who used her lightning abilities to move particles of graphite towards the correct answers on the exams. 'Chunin Exams: The Forest of Death' Rather easily and immediately, Kyohei and his team obtained the scroll they needed. Having been travelling through the forest, Ronin Uchiha leapt out and confronted his teammate Baki. Shibi Aburame and Ebisu followed after Ronin into battle, but for the most part the two had to make certain Ronin stayed alive. It was when Shibi offered Baki their scroll in exchange for Ronin to be released from certain death that the battle was won and their mission fulfilled. The three travelled towards the tower, but because of Baki's earlier rivalry with Akio and Seirei, Team Renji attempted a surprise attack on the team. As Baki trailed and fought against Akio, Kyohei picked his own battle with Seirei. Confident that his fire style would overpower her wind, he took the fight lightly and suffered for it later on. For the most part he was overpowered but it was at the end of the battle when Seirei toppled over a tree directly onto his leg that he knew he had underestimated the wind user. His leg was broken and he required assistance walking the remaining way to the Tower. 'Chunin Exams: The Final Exam' As fate would have it, Kyohei ended up paired against one of the only people he had hoped to not face in the finals -- Chika. Kyohei had wished to not face either of his teammates, not because of any friendships, but because of their brutality which was shown rather quickly through his fight with Chika. The girl never relinquished, aiming the majority of her attacks towards Kyohei's already injured leg to attempt to further cripple him. Her strategy succeeded and Kyohei lost the preliminary match. 'Chunin Exams: Chunin Selection' It was shown that all of Kyohei's team had successfully gained the ranking of chunin, though none were too pleased with the results, feeling as though they were given it more as a charity then actually earning the title. 'The Herding' Kyohei played a major role in the mission involving the disappearance of children in Fuchidori. Hand selected to join the mixed up team lead by Renji, himself and Baki were the only two members of his team to join. During the entire mission, Renji attempted to get to know the Kesshi Clan member better and to force the boy to show emotions, but his attempts were in vain. Kyohei remained stone faced, though showed signs of self-consciousness when speaking in terms of Baki. He told Renji that he did not consider himself a leader, but more of a follower and that Baki was the intellect. This showed, regardless of the hard face him and his team put on, that he, Baki, and Chika did care very much for one another and hold each other in high regards. Renji also learned on this mission that Kyohei had no reason for being a ninja. However, he did reveal that it was his most important dream to one day have children and settle down with a wife. During the mission itself, it was Kyohei who gathered the most information about the Fushi members. Kyohei also, later, was the one to discover the abandoned temple of Jashin in the mountainside. When the involvement of Jashinisms was discovered, it was Kyohei and Kenji's job to collect all the Hitsuji children and keep them in a safe hiding place while the others dealt with the Fushi members directly. After the battle, when the ninja had regrouped, Renji was surprised to see that the children had all taken a liking to Kyohei and that the boy was very well with children. 'The Obassa Bandits' Kyohei was involved in the multi-team mission involving the Obassa Bandits. 'Character Sheet' 'General Information' Name: Kyohei of the Kesshi Gender: Male Age: 15 Weight: 165 lbs. Height: 5"3 Birthday: May 21st Sexuality: Straight Blood Type: B 'Appearance' Body Build: Athletic Skin Tone: Tan Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: Sandy Hair Style: Tied back in the back of his head Outfit: He has material wrapping from his chin down his chest. Over his shoulders is a sandy colored shawl that wraps around like a tube. He has plain black tighter pants with sandy colored leg warmers on the bottom made with very short strands of grass-like strips attached Headband Location: Forehead Distinct Features: None Scars: None Tattoos: None 'Background Information' Rank: Genin Clan: Kesshi Clan Friends: ? Known Family Members: Akio of the Kesshi (cousin) Affiliations: ? Mentors: ? History: ? Personality: He maintains a very stern and calming tone, but lets it be known when he is upset. He's overly protective of his family, name, and friends and will hold grudges against those who so much as glance at the people around him wrongly. His "fire aura " is a good cue that he is upset. 'Fighting Information' Jutsu Types: Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu Kekki Genkai: None Hiden Abilities: Flame Mediumship Chakra Type Innates: Fire Primary Weapons: Fire Batons primarily but also weilds Fire Poi Strings and Finger Wands Flaws in Style: He risks physical strain and fatigue from the constant movement and spinning involved with his weapons, which in turn makes him also expend a lot of chakra to keep a flame to his weapons so they do not blow out Style: He engulfs his weapons with fire to use against the enemy Jutsu List: Fire Style: Full Outer-Body Combustion Fire Style: Ignite 'Trivial Knowledge' Favorite Food: Burnt Cheese Least Favorite Food: Ice Cream Favorite Color: Orange Fears: Losing someone Past-Times: ? Wants to Fight: ? Nindo: To never let anybody close to him encounter danger alone Favorite Word/Quote: ? Player: Liz Category:Characters Category:Sand Ninja Category:Other Sand Teams Category:Hidan Technique Users